


Time alone

by orphan_account



Series: Jeongmihyo married life [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Married Life AU, OT3, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeongmihyo married life where they almost don't have time for each other and just appreciate when they can.





	Time alone

**Author's Note:**

> short-story I did for a precious OT3
> 
> they are just.......... precious? give jeongmihyo love u cowards
> 
> (proofreading? what is proofreading?)

~~~~Mina feels anxious; she prepared everything to be perfect for this moment, Jihyo sits right beside her, trailing soothing hands on Mina’s shoulder whenever Mina stops the car or when she has to deal with the noises their children do when they start to bicker and Jeongyeon needs to separate them. She made Jeongyeon check their kids’ backpacks twice to be sure that their lunchbox was neatly organized and their school and art supplies were in order and everything there. She also made Jeongyeon do a checklist.

“Get out of the car, you two,” Jeongyeon says to the two kids as soon as Jihyo opens the car’s door, handling their kids their backpack. Jeongyeon holds the baby in her arms and kisses Jihyo’s cheeks, “Next time you go in the backseat with them, they listen to you more.”

“Ew!” their son shouts, earning laughs from his twin sister and a stern look from Jihyo, which only help them laugh even more. Mina comes right after and hugs Jeongyeon from behind, kissing her wife’s cheek. He doesn’t dare to laugh this time, not with his moms together.

“Let’s go, you don’t want to be late to class,” Jihyo coos and walks with Mina and Jeongyeon behind the two hyped children to the class. Mina squeezes herself between her two wives, she locks her arm with Jeongyeon’s—who is still carrying their youngest son—and intertwines her fingers with Jihyo’s, “Mina, it’s just their first day of school, why are you so tense?”

“I know, but they never stayed away for a whole day from us,” she looks at their children and pouts right away, “Aren’t you two forgetting anything?”

Jihyo and Jeongyeon laugh at the way they groan and come back to the trio; the twins sandwich a happy Jihyo with the kiss, high-five Jeongyeon’s free hand and stay in Mina’s bear hug for at least five minutes before their mom releases both of them with a kiss on their forehead and, finally, run to their class excitedly.

“I called Nayeon and Momo, they said they’ll babysit Jae. Then we’ll have the rest of the day for ourselves,” Jihyo coos, nuzzling her cheek on Mina’s neck.

“Let’s enjoy while we can, the school can call any moment saying that they pranked someone,” Jeongyeon laughs as she adjusts the baby on the backseat.

“If the school ever call us complaining about our children pranking someone, Jeongyeon, you know that the fault will be on you, right?”

Jeongyeon snorts and adjusts herself on the backseat, “You wouldn’t do anything, Jihyo,” her laugh is almost hysterical, “We know you are too soft to do anything.”

“Jeongyeonnie is right, you’d do nothing,” Mina laughs. She starts the car’s ignition to drive to her friend’s house, “But try me, Jeongyeonnie, to see what will happen,” Jeongyeon swallows a lump on her throat as both Mina and Jihyo giggles on the front seats.

* * *

 

The three of them are in the little forest, Mina stands close to Jihyo with locked hands while Jeongyeon runs to buy bread so they could feed the ducks.

Mina almost regrets giving her youngest son to Momo and Nayeon, but the way Jeongyeon lifts her from the ground when she stops walking alongside them makes all her worries vanish. Mina giggles in Jeongyeon’s neck and softly hits her wife’s shoulder to put her on the ground. The older girl only spins Mina around, ignoring all Jihyo’s protests to put Mina down and stop doing stupid things to embarrass them for the hundredth time.

“What will we do now?” Mina asks giggling, still in Jeongyeon’s arms and holding her neck.

“We’re going back home before Jeongyeon does something so stupid that we might appear on the local news,” Jihyo huffs as the blonde sets Mina on the floor. She pushes Jeongyeon by her wrist with Mina giggling madly while clinging to her free arm.

* * *

 

“Why does it need to be a horror movie?” Jeongyeon pouts, snuggling between her wives to feel safer, “You know I hate horror movies.”

Jihyo holds the bucket of popcorn on her lap and Mina has her legs above Jeongyeon’s, Jihyo also made the perfect setting for the movie even though it was half past three, “Because Mina wanted to watch this movie specifically.”

“Oh, Jeongyeonnie, when was the last time I had a chance to watch this kind of movie? It’s been forever,” Mina hugs Jeongyeon’s shoulders and buries her head in the crook of her neck, “And I love when you hug me searching for protection because you’re scared. And I’m pretty sure Jihyo loves it too.”

Jeongyeon groans and feels her face burning, Jihyo only laughs and hugs them after she puts the popcorn bucket on the nightstand near the bed, “Yeah, I love when you scream for us, Jeong,” her groan is even louder as she sulks on the bed, hiding herself under the younger girls.

Mina smirks along with Jihyo, “Jeong~, why are you hiding so much? You really like to have us on top of you?”

“Can we just watch the movie, please?” she grunts, earning a laugh from the girls. Jeongyeon receives a kiss on each cheek even with her protests.

Jeongyeon ends up sleeping between the two on the bed before the movie even ends, her arms linked with the two other girls. Jihyo takes the phone from the nightstand and messages Nayeon for her to pick their kids up from school and go somewhere with them. Nayeon’s first answer is a protest, but she soon accepts for the sake of her friends.

The movie ended and Jihyo waits a bit before turning to her wide-awake wife, “Mina,” she whispers, “The day is far from over, do you wanna do something else right now?”

Mina craws on the bed to kiss Jihyo passionately, “Of course there is,” she says breathing on Jihyo’s lips, “Jeongyeonnie, wake up,” her voice soft on Jeongyeon’s ear, who wakes up with a shiver through her whole body.


End file.
